Sharing Memories
by shadowXwurmpleX3
Summary: When Raine comes to the Otherworldly Gate, someone is there behind her... (yes i suck at summaries) Disclaimer: I do not own tales of symphonia. Pairs: KratosxRaine dont like this pairing? then go read something else. (btw: i kinda suck at writing at stories like this one so dont be surprised it sucks)


Sharing Memories

A/N: Uhh I hope this story isn't really bad… this story has some spoilers so don't read unless you finished tales of symphonia. (This story takes place in the otherworldly gates and the part in the game where Lloyd and the others look for Raine)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

* * *

It was in the early morning when Raine arrived at the Otherworldly Gates, on her rheaired. She began to take out a book to help her study and make sure that, this was the right ruin. "It is…" Raine murmured to herself. "I finally found it…. And my memories were correct…" She added quietly. She put the book away and began to look around. She was lost in many thoughts, that she didn't notice the footsteps behind her. She also assumed that it was Lloyd and the others… but it wasn't, because a firm, strong hand, gripped onto her shoulder. She gasped. When she turned it was none other, and unexpectedly, Kratos Aurion. "What are you doing here?" She asked in a surprised but wary voice.

"I'm not here to harm you. I'm here to see if you're okay." He said, with an amused smirk.

She still wasn't certain and was also suspicious, "Why do you care if something happens to me?" she asked, trying to wipe that smirk of his face.

"Because I thought you were needed with the others. Also they're very worried about you right now." He said quickly.

She sighed," That doesn't mean I can't have just a few moments to myself you know. And I also wanted to take a look at this ruin." She murmured.

"What makes you interested in this ruin?" He questioned. Hoping that changing the subject would take her mind off of the real fact on why he was with her.

She sighed, "I had memories of this ruin when I was young… this is where my mother abandoned me so Genis and I could live in Sylverant…" she murmured, as memories flooded her mind. Kratos also saw tears welling up in her eyes. "My mother and father ran away because the Research Academy in Syback wanted me so they refused and ran off…" she said. "I remember that I wanted to stop and go home but they kept telling me that we couldn't go home." Tears began to roll down her face. "When I arrived in Sylverant, I had nowhere to live or go… while I was looking for a place to live, I had to be mature almost all the time since Genis cried almost all the time… and when he cried, I wanted to cry too, but I couldn't because I had to be strong for the both of us… I never had the regular 'girl life' when I was young… when I found Iselia I was overjoyed that people accepted me there… I also got the job of being a teacher… and that was basically my life… until now…" by the time she was finished, tears were streaming down her face, and her eyes became swollen with tears. Kratos felt guilt and sympathy for her. Unexpectedly he went up to her and put a hand on her chin, then wiped the tears away with his finger. She gasped in shock and surprise. "K-Kratos… why did you…" before she could finish her sentence, he pulled her into a hug.

"Raine, I understand how it felt to be alone… with no one to look to." He said sympathetically, and in Raine's surprise, a warm smile. She nodded slowly, looking away from him and hugged him back. When she hugged him back, he could spot a little bit of pink on her cheeks, then, he smirked. He thought to himself and came up with a devious plan. "Raine," he said.

"Yes?" she asked, shyly.

'Huh… what ever happened to the Raine that was never scared of anything?' he thought to himself.

"What are your feelings towards me?" he asked.

She looked surprised and her cheeks were getting red,"W-What are you mean?"

He smirked, 'Her face is red again… does that mean what I think it does…?' "You know, things like respect, cautious, admire, things of that sort." He explained.

"W-Well… I respect you… and admire your knowledge and wisdom…" she replied rather shyly.

"Are there any other feelings?" He said as he lightened the hug to look down at her.

"Uh… I don't know…" She said while blushing and looking away from him. He put his hand on her chin and pulled her into a passionate kiss. Her eyes widened in surprise, but slowly closed. It felt like a whole year had passed when they broke apart. "K-Kratos… what was… that for…?" She asked while panting.

He was silent for a moment then answered," Just a way to tell you I love you…" he replied.

"W-What?" she asked with surprise.

He smirked, 'Just like I thought', "I said I love you." He said with a smirk.

Raine's face was redder than a tomato," I-I love you too…" she said shyly, but with a smile. Then she remembered something," I think Lloyd and the others are looking for me…"she said quietly.

She turned and was about to go but then Kratos stopped her, "Wait, I hear Lloyd and the others coming… its best if you wait here." She almost frogot about his angel senses. Then he said. "I, myself, have to go before the others see me… its best if we keep our meetings a secret." He added.

"I understand…. But Kratos… how do you feel about me? After all I am a half-elf." She said ruefully. Kratos looked at her with amusement, then went up to her and kissed her a second time.

"Does that answer your question?" he said after they broke apart.

She nodded happily, "Yes. Thank you Kratos for comforting me."

"You're welcome… now I must be off." He said as his blue shimmering wings appeared. Then he left.

"Professor!" she heard her name being called. She looked behind herself to see her friends there.

"I'm okay," She said as her friends walked up to her.

"What are you doing here by yourself?" Lloyd asked.

"Well…" Raine began.

* * *

A/N: Uhh… yeah this was probably not my best work… :3 Anyways, if you didn't like this story, then you have no right to say 'THIS PIECE OF **** SHOULD NEVER HAVE BEEN POSTED!' yeah… that kinda hurts people's feelings instead try saying, 'yeah this story probably isn't your best work. Try blah blah blah next time' Yeah that doesn't hurt people that badly so yeah… anyways… bye


End file.
